Daisuki da yo
by gosurori
Summary: Sort of AU. Allen and Lenalee may contain the great heart innocence, the war between the Noah and the exorcists is raging, and the 14th inside of Allen is slowly awakening.-ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sort of AU. Allen and Lenalee may contain the great heart innocence, the war between the Noah and the exorcists is raging, and the 14th inside of Allen is slowly awakening. AllenxLenalee  
**

**Note: Some characters may be ooc, but nothing incredibly drastic. However, Komui won't have such a crazy sister complex, that part just kinda bugged me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from D Gray Man**

"Good morning, Lenalee!" Komui greeted as Lenalee delivered their morning coffee.

"Oh, hi, brother," she greeted tiredly. "Have you seen Allen around lately?"

"I believe he's departing for a mission today. He's headed to some city that people have been claiming to be haunted. We think that there may be akuma lurking within it," her brother explained. "Was there something you needed from him?"

"Not really. I've just been bored and I thought he might be free. Kanda is out on his own mission, and Lavi is busy under Bookman, so..." Lenalee yawned.

"Well..." Komui hesitated, "it is a pretty simple mission. If you're really as bored as you let on, I suppose, you could tag along with Allen."

* * *

As Allen was just about ready to climb into the boat and take off, he heard a voice.

"Allen-kun! Wait up!" Lenalee shouted as she ran up to him. Panting, she said, "Komui...huff...said that...huff...I could come along," she explained, smiling as she took a deep breath.

Allen just gave a light chuckle and helped her in.

Despite the fact that Lenalee was wearing her black Victorian dress over her uniform, she looked as if she was rather cold. Her now shoulder length hair was being used as a veil to shield her face from the cold air, as Allen gazed over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Just a bit cold, but I'm fine," she gave a reassuring smile.

Allen wasn't buying it. Carefully, he took off his exorcist jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

She gave him an unsure look, but he calmly replied, "It's fine! I wasn't cold anyway, so you'll have more use with this jacket than I will," and gave her a warm grin that made her face flush slightly.

"Thank you, Allen-kun."

"No problem!"

* * *

It took about half an hour to get to this ghost city, and once they arrived, the two headed for their inn. Checking in, they headed upstairs and entered their room. A room that only had one bed.

"Oh, um...well...this mission was originally to be just me, so..." Allen began sheepishly. "It's fine! I'll sleep on the floor! I had much worse traveling with Cross."

"No! Allen-kun, this was originally your room! I can sleep on the floor, so don't worry!" she smiled and laid her bags over by the window.

"Lenalee, what kind of man would I be if I let you sleep on the floor?" he replied jokingly. "I can definitely take the floor!"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, Allen-kun! I guess you'll just have to stay a boy for a little while longer!" she joked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well if you won't sleep on the bed I guess we'll both just end up on the floor because there's no way that I'll sleep on a cushioned bed while you slept on a hard, cold floor!" he replied stubbornly.

"I guess so!" she said with a look of triumph, despite the fact that no one had really won anything.

Allen sighed, "Now that we have that figured out, we should probably head into town to see what all of this ghost talk is about. My eye hasn't seen anything suspicious yet, but, we should still check things over."

"Yeah. Brother said that there were no actual reported deaths, just eerie happenings, so we should probably try and figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir," Lenalee walked up to a nice looking man reading a newspaper, she and Allen had decided to split up and meet back at the inn in one hour, "have you heard about the recent files of supernatural activity?" They had decided that they would ask around and try and find out what the commoners' gossip might be.

"Supernatural activity? No, I'm sorry miss, but I don't believe there's been any strange happenings here.

It was only one person, Lenalee didn't think much of it. Not at first, anyway. But every person she had asked said the same thing. No one knew, or maybe they just weren't sharing, but the former seemed more likely than the latter. It looked as if everyone was genuinely unaware of any strange activity. Perhaps Allen was having better luck.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't heard any gossip of strange sightings here?" Allen asked the bartender curiously.

"Nope, not a thing, son."

Hmm...this was the seventh person he'd talked to, and no one seemed to know anything, and Allen was getting rather frustrated. Hopefully, Lenalee was doing better than he was.

* * *

Allen sighed. "So, you couldn't find anything either?"

They'd finally met back up in their inn room, and were discussing the strange lack of information they'd gathered.

"No. It's odd, but no one seems to have any awareness of their being 'ghostly' happenings, or even any claims on such a thing. Do you know who filed the report in the first place?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Komui told me that he had received a legit looking claim filed for this exact town. It is strange, but there had to have been something tied to it that would've led the Black Order to have any suspicions in the place," Allen explained while his brow furrowed. "We could probably try to get in contact with someone from the Order tomorrow, but for now, well, we might as well get some rest."

Lenalee gave a tired nod and agreed.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather have the bed? I really don't mind, and you look pretty beat."

"I'm fine," Lenalee stated as she rose from the chair she had been resting in. Suddenly, she felt weak. "Well, perhaps I should..." she started as her mind went blank and she fell forward.

Luckily, Allen was quick and swift enough to catch her. "Lenalee?" he asked concerned.

She was in a fairly deep sleep. He assumed that she had just collapsed from exhaustion and smiled sweetly at her. Everything was fine, until...._'You will have to kill someone you love when you become the 14th.'_

Suddenly, Allen felt heavy and his eyes widened. "That's right," he mumbled sadly, "I know....I know it will be you."

* * *

**Chapter one is up, and, hopefully, you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon so please read and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Note: Lenalee's hair is shoulder length in this fic, similar to how it is in the last episode of the anime. Plus, they have their new red and black uniforms. More characters will show up later in the story and there might be some original characters, but I'm not sure yet.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Just in case there were more of you confused by the ending of chapter one, Allen was saying that he knew Lenalee would be the one he would kill. She was out cold, so she couldn't talk to him, or hear him. Allen was pretty much mumbling that to himself.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Lenalee's eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured through the room's large window. "What happened?" Lenalee muttered to herself. Suddenly, she noticed that she had been laying on the bed and frowned. "Allen-kun!"

Hearing her yell, Allen awoke in a bit of a daze. "Hmmm?"

"Why did you put me on the bed?! I thought we agreed that we would both share the floor and make things equal!" she pouted.

"Oh. You don't remember much, do you?" he said, lifting himself from the cold floor.

"Remember?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Allen replied tiredly, "you passed out just before you were going to go to sleep. You seemed pretty worn out, so I just put you in the bed. You needed it far more than I did, trust me."

Lenalee's brow furrowed a little bit, but she simply gave a grateful nod and changed the subject. "Should we try and get in touch with brother today?"

"Later. We both just woke up, so we might as well wash up and go eat first. Judging by how calm things have been so far, I don't think we need to rush things. Besides, at this point I'm thinking it could've just been a very official looking fake or something along those lines. It's not like it's impossible for the Order to be drawn in by a fake claim."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right," Lenalee sighed and headed for the bathroom. "I'll shower first, so you can just go back to sleep for a little while."

* * *

It was odd. Very odd. While taking her shower, Lenalee was in deep thought about a rather strange dream she had had the other night. It wasn't that same nightmare where Allen is lost to her, but an odd black figure in a white coat had come to her and said, _"So you are the tragic loved one."_

It was definitely a strange dream, and rather vague as well.

* * *

After readying themselves in uniform, Allen and Lenalee headed to a small tavern and eatery down in the more business occupied part of the small city.

Allen was in his usual hungry mood, and excited to order a foreign meal. Lenalee, on the other hand, was in a more inquisitive mood.

Upon arriving at the tavern, the two took a seat in a small booth near the end of the room and Allen began browsing over the menu.

"Hmmm...I think I might try the fried eggs with some biscuits and fish, plus maybe some onion rings and coffee. What about you, Lenalee?"

"Just a coffee and salad for me, please," she said kindly as they placed their orders.

"Allen-kun," she began, "what does the 14th look like?"

It was a totally random question, and she wasn't quite sure where it had come from. However, for some reason, she felt like she should ask him.

Allen's eyes widened and his mind when blank. After several seconds of shock, he finally stuttered, "Why...Why are you asking such a question?" a bit more apprehensively then he had intended.

Lenalee seemed a bit surprised by how upset he seemed by her question. Why would he care? The 14th wasn't alive anymore, so to exorcists like Allen and herself, the he was simply a Noah that once was. So she thought, anyway.

"I'm just curious, I suppose," she replied as their food arrived. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I didn't know the subject bothered you so much," she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"N-No..." Allen said, averting his eyes from her gaze. "It's just.......let's just eat and enjoy our breakfast!" he replied with fake enthusiasm as he changed the subject.

Lenalee just gave a small look of questioning and nonchalantly took a sip of her coffee. An answer wasn't very important to her anyway.

* * *

"That was good!" Allen said enthusiastically as they paid their bill and left.

"Yeah. You're appetite is as big as ever, eh, Allen-kun?" she replied with a small laugh. "But we should probably try and get in contact with brother now."

Yeah. I'll go ask where a phone is," Allen said as he ran up to a small business stand.

Moments later, he arrived back and explained, "Well, that man says phone lines are pretty much non-existent in this place. It's pretty old fashioned, so I guess they don't really have that type of communication."

Lenalee pondered this for a second and said, "Allen-kun, how did brother receive the ghost claims for this city?"

Allen gave a strange look, but after processing what she had just said replied, "A phone call."

Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

**Sorry if the first few chapters don't totally draw you in. I try to update quickly when I'm first starting a fic so I can really get the story rolling, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it into somewhat of a cliffhanger and if any of you find some of these events a bit confusing, everything will be explained within the next few chapters.**

**Note: I remember seeing that one of my reviews had called this a bit predictable, and I'm fine with that. I know that some of the things in this story are predictable, but that's sort of intended so things aren't as confusing later. I'm just hoping that they're predictable enough to keep you waiting for the next chapter without boring you too much, but I assure you that my writing will probably improve along the way.**

**Also, I don't always reread and check for grammatical errors, but I think it's good enough to understand.  
**

**Please read and review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright well this is chapter 3. I do realize that my first chapters are a bit on the short side, but they'll probably get longer as the story progresses and I get better at writing. Thanks to anyone who takes the time to review, or even read this story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

"You're sure that brother received the claims by phone?" Lenalee asked skeptically as she plopped down in their room.

They'd arrived back at the inn a short while ago and were contemplating what the townspeople had said vs. the facts of the mission they'd been given.

"Yeah. I know that Komui said he received a phone call, and I'm pretty sure it would've had to have been from here. If someone had called from another town claiming reports on this place, I'm sure the Order would've been somewhat suspicious," Allen replied, not too sure in his own words.

"Perhaps," Lenalee began, "we should just head to the nearest location with phone services and ask brother what he thinks."

"Maybe, but isn't leaving a little risky? I mean, we've only been here for 2 days, and I know it looks as if we have nothing to worry about at the moment, but what if an akuma did attack while we were gone? I don't think I could live with letting a mistake like that happen."

Lenalee thought about this for a while and replied, "You're probably right, but we can't just wait around forever until something happens."

Allen gave a thoughtful look and appeared to be considering something, then replied, "In that case, it would probably be best if you left to get in touch with someone and I stayed behind. This was originally my mission, anyway, so it's not going to matter if you leave me here alone. Plus, the Order is more likely to listen to you over me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Alright. It's getting pretty late now, and I think I'd feel better if we parted in the day time, so how about you leave tomorrow and we can just meet back whenever you get word from Komui."

"Okay, but we both sleep on the floor tonight," Lenalee said with a small giggle and headed to ready herself for bed.

* * *

_Back at the Order_

Komui-san, we haven't heard word from Allen or Lenalee in the whole 2 weeks they've been gone. It was a pretty simple ranked mission. Do you think something went wrong?" one of Komui's assistants asked.

"When you work to fight akuma, there's no telling what can happen. We'll just....all we can do is hope for the best," Komui replied in a tone of distress. Lenalee, he thought, what could you possibly be doing?

* * *

"Alright," Allen began as he and Lenalee headed for the gate out of town, "just keep going until you can find some place with a phone. Don't worry about anything back here, and don't stop until you get into contact with Komui."

"Okay. Don't worry," Lenalee assured him, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Saying their goodbyes, they both smiled as Lenalee took her leave.

* * *

Once he'd seen her down as far as it was visible to him, Allen headed down to the tavern he'd eaten breakfast at the day before, and was bumped into by a young girl who was walking with an older man.

The girl had milky, pale skin and her spiky blue hair was smooshed under a brown cap. She was wearing a light pink dress and held a navy blue umbrella.

The man had darker purple hair, and wore odd glasses.

"Sorry, Allen Walker!" the girl turned around and said with a smile.

Allen froze. He knew that man, he knew that girl, he knew that voice, and she knew his name. He quickly whipped around to face her, but she was already out of sight.

"Noah," Allen muttered under his breath.

* * *

_"So, Allen Walker is finally alone?"_

_"Yes, Earl-sama," Tyki replied calmly. "Road saw his friend leaving this morning, but she trapped the girl in case you had use of her."_

_"I see. Well, I don't really have need of either one at the moment, but don't let them leave. Tell Road that she can play with the little exorcists for a while, but don't let her kill them."_

_"Very well."_

* * *

"Can I have everything on the right side of the menu?" Allen asked the waitress.

"S-Sure," she replied, surprised that such a young looking boy would eat so much.

Allen was just relaxing and waiting on his breakfast in the tavern, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Allen Walker," a young girl chimed in.

Eyes widening, Allen turned around to see that same girl who had bumped into him earlier.

"Noah!" Allen hissed, quiet enough not to get attention from the rest of the people eating around him.

"Hmph, my name is Road, remember? And I want to play a game!" she flashed a bright smile, one that would've been absolutely innocent to any other person.

"I don't want to play with you. You haven't done anything to me yet, so I don't have reason to attack you. However, I don't associate with the Noah," Allen replied, keeping a low and calm voice.

"But it's a fun game! And....the winner gets a prize," she said darkly.

After a questioning look and no reply from Allen, Road finally said, "Why, the winner gets an absolutely gorgeous prize, one that I'm sure would interest yourself."

"I'm not interested in any of your little games or prizes," Allen said sternly. "If you don't leave me alone, I may have no choice but to attack."

"Oh? I don't think that you would lay a finger on me if you saw what you were playing for," Road replied as she pointed outside at Tyki in his human form. "Come with us, I really think you'll want the prize. If you don't, you're much more heartless than you let on."

* * *

Although he hadn't wanted to come along, he couldn't resist to at least find out what the prize was. Something about the way Road had spoke, made him feel as if he shouldn't just let her leave.

"We're here!" Road exclaimed as she hopped out of the carriage they'd been riding in and ran over to a rather large circus tent.

"We're gonna play circus!" Road explained as she walked towards the tent. "After all, I never did get to see a show back at that old rewinding town."

"Road," Allen said firmly, "just show me whatever prize you wanted me to see."

"Fine," she started, "but I'm 100% sure that you'll want to play when you see it!"

Opening the curtain, Road revealed a prize that made Allen's heart stop.

There, lying strapped to a chair and dolled up in a pretty dress and ribbons, was Lenalee.

* * *

**Well, there's my little cliff hanger for chapter 3! It may seem like some of the things said by the Noah in this chapter is a little confusing and doesn't match up to the story, but it will all be explained in the next chapter or so. And I pretty much got the hostage idea from the rewinding town arc, and put a different story and twist in it. So, don't think I'm copying the story, because I promise you that I'm not. Things should start to get more interesting very soon.**

**Read and Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

She was unconcious. Unconcious and held hostage by the Noah.

Allen's eyes were wide at the sight, and Road's face was broke out in a wide grin. "I was right, wasn't I? You'll play for the prize, won't you?"

Allen's fist clenched.

"What? No answer? If you don't want to play, then I suppose I could just keep the prize all to myself."

"I'll---I'll play with you," Allen replied defeated and angry.

"Great!" Road said cheerfully as her face lit up and she skipped over to where Tyki was by Lenalee. "Alright," she began with a grin, "let me explain the rules, then!"

"You see, I never got to see a circus. However, now that we have this big tent and a participant, I'd really like to see a show! It's simple really, you'll keep me entertained, and once I'm satisfied with the show, you'll get your reward. If I'm not impressed....well, then you lose, and I'll just have to deal with your friend."

Nodding reluctantly, Allen took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

"Oh, and there's one more way you can lose," Road continued. "You can also lose....if you or that girl die!" Road exclaimed as she laughed sadistically, and, all of a sudden, what appeared to be hundreds of akuma swarmed around inside the tent.

Allen snapped himself out of his shock and pulled his sword from his left arm. The akuma were all weak enough to be taken out by one swing each, but Allen was growing tired and there were still so many left.

"Boring!" Road yelled loudly while making a yawning gesture.

"Road," Tyki started, "you're taking your illusions a bit far, aren't you? I don't know that the Earl would want you to be so rough with the boy."

"Relax!" Road chimed, "They are just illusions. It's not like those two are in any real danger....just a simulation. Besides, I'm bored and things wouldn't be entertaining if there wasn't a little panic involved. Perhaps I should make things more....interesting," Road suggested as she snapped her fingers and one of her akuma lunged at Lenalee.

"Allen Walker! You better save your friend!" Road yelled cheerfully as the akuma made its way towards Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" Allen screamed as he bolted over to protect her.

Allen was desperately trying to save Lenalee, but the akuma was quicker than he was. He wasn't going to make it. Then, the akuma raised its clawed hand and readied itself to slice into Lenalee, when something strange came over Allen.

_Allen Walker, you can't let her die just yet! Now is not the time for the one you love to die! Not at the hand of another!  
_

_I suppose, you're right, Fourteenth._

Suddenly surrounded by a burst of dark aura, Allen charged at the akuma with god like speed and sliced through it all in the blink of an eye.

"Road!" Tyki started. "Did you see that change? That was him. It had to be his power! The Fourteenth is truly within him!"

"Oh?" Road inquired. "Well, we don't want to push things too far, not yet anyway. Perhaps we should end with that as our finale. I'm quite impressed as it is. I guess I'll end it then."

"Enough!" Road yelled as she snapped her fingers and the akuma vanished. "Good show, Allen Walker! You've earned your prize!"

Turning to Road, the dark aura around him dimmed down and he fell to his knees with a sigh of relief.

"Here!" Road chimed, showcasing Lenalee as she removed her binding to the chair.

"Take your prize, and enjoy it while you can, Allen Walker. With that little outburst you had today, it won't be long before the Earl comes for you" she said with a large grin.

"Earl?!" Allen asked as his head shot up and a new look of anger flickered behind his eyes.

"Of course! You can't be too surprised, though. The Earl was interested with you from the start, and with the Fourteenth inside of you...well, it's only a matter of time until he decides it's time for you to become one of us!"

And with that Road and Tyki vanished, leaving Allen confused and angry.

"One of them?" Allen thought aloud. "Even with the Fourteenth....there's no way I can become one of them!"

Just then, he gaze over at Lenalee, "But, killing you wouldn't make me very human either, would it?"

* * *

"Road," Tyki began once they'd fled from the tent, "why did you just leave them there? I would've thought that you'd want to play with that Walker boy a little more."

Road just shrugged cheerfully. "We're still all in my dimension. As long as I have control, Allen Walker can't leave the vicinity of this town," she explained with a dark smirk making its way onto her face. "We can still have plenty more fun with him!"

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! It's somewhat of a filler just to give off some useful information for the future. Things are getting kind of shaky as far as the plot goes, so I might take a while to set up future chapters. I know this wasn't my best, but I promise it'll get better!**

**Please read and review!**

**Note to Sakra-chan: I read and liked your Go Fish story between Lenalee and Allen. I think you'd be great at writing some Romance/Humor genre LenaleexAllen one shot stories!  
**


End file.
